Dirty Wars
by Shad0wSt0rm
Summary: Dirty Wars is a dangerous event where teens and adults from ages, twelve to thirty have to hunt down a vicious creature pack. But they have to be the only ones left in the game to be able to earn their prize. Robyn Chase never liked the games, at the age of fifteen she was happy not to already have gotten in. Join her in her adventure of the horrid Dirty Wars...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo,**

**I got an inspiration for a new story, and its finally about people so, yay!**

**Anyways, if you can all help with the title for the story im making that'd be great, so far im calling it Dirty Wars but im not so sure sooooo XD**

**Hope you like the story! Please no rude reviews, only some that could actually help.**

* * *

Jaceylnn gripped her solid white pen, anxious about the test happening today at school. She should be studying, but she wasn't.

She was still doing her homework.

Jaceylnn laid back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. She was afraid of the vicious Dirty Wars that were soon to happen. The war where three people from every city are selected to hunt down a creatures pack. She heard that not only did you fight the creature, but each other. But wasn't it smarter to work together?  
Although she was lucky not to have been chosen the past three years, since the starting age was twelve.  
Finally she finished her homework, slamming the textbook cover closed, she sighed. "I hate math." She grumbled to herself. Whenever she said that in front of her parents they would get mad, saying: "Jaceylnn, its very important! You never know when you'll need it." She mocked them, "We have calculators on our phones you know," She muttered. Getting up and dropping her math work into her bag and zipping it closed. Right after falling onto the bed, "Jaceylnn Dinners ready!" She heard her mom call, "Coming!" She yelled back, lifting herself to her feet and trudging down the stairs.

* * *

Jaceylnn stepped into Class, her hands trembling.  
This test was worth a _lot_ on her report card, though she didn't study for some awkward reason. _  
_

She walked to her desk and slid out her chair, slumping down onto it.  
She bit her lip as the test was being passed out, _Please be multiple choice, please! _She pleaded to herself.  
Jaceylnn gave a frustrated groan and banged her head onto the desk once she saw what the test was, _Not multiple choice._

Jaceylnn finally finished the test and stood up, walking over to her teacher and passing him the sheet.  
He stared at it for a while before glancing to her, "This is absolutely horrid." He exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows. "I tried, Mr. Barkowitz." Jaceylnn nodded wildly, "But you didn't study did you?" He snapped, "No, i mean, maybe but-" Jaceylnn began, but was cut off by the PA.  
Mr. Barkowitz raised a hand to quiet down everyone, then turned to the PA. "Everyone must exit their classes and immediately go to the Gym." Her principal instructed over the announcement. Mr. Barkowitz stood and lead the class to the Gym, Jaceylnn sat on the bench for her class and watched the stage, her eyes wide.

Mr. Stone walked up to the stage, testing the mic before speaking, "As you all know, the Dirty Wars are coming up and we are forced to watch the draw." He spoke loudly.  
Jaceylnn placed her hand on her mouth, _Oh no!_ She thought to herself.

As they turned on the TV Jaceylnn trembled with freight, wondering who would be chosen.

"Hello, as you know, today is the annual Dirty Games." A man spoke in a gnarly voice, "We have already chosen the three people of this city," Jaceylnn took a deep breath and screwed up her eyes, "Courtney hart, Jake hope-" Jaceylnn sighed with relief, she probably wouldn't be chosen, "And Jaceylnn Chase. All three must come at once." He finished, the TV shut off and the Mr. Barkowitz turned to her. "Good luck, Jaceylnn." Her teacher smiled. Jaceylnn stood, still shocked at the outcome. "B-But, this cant be happening." She stammered, her eyes brimming with freight. Mr. Barkowitz put his hand to her shoulder and walked to the door of the Gym with her, "You need to go, or they'll find you." He narrowed his eyes. Jaceylnn nodded, heading out the exit of the Gym doors and walking off towards the Dirty Wars dome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the story till the end, if you did please review some advice please! It only takes a second, and if this did publish your idea would be in it *Wink Wink* come on, its worth a shot, *Grin***


	2. Chapter 2

Jacelynn awoke and glanced around, "Mom?" She murmured, then a memory hit her.

She was stuck in the Dirty Wars.

Standing up she gazed around, seeing that only two people were in the same room as her, _Right, Courtney and Jake.  
_She yawned and stretched, her hands hitting the bunk above her and she smacked them back down.

Jake-who slept above her- glanced down, "Whats with the thumping." He mumbled, groggily. Jacelynn glanced up, "Hey, Jake." She greeted him, "I woke up early, i'm not used to sleeping here." She whispered and rubbed her hand.

Jacelynn heard noises coming from under her bunk, she glanced down. Courtney was shuffling under her blanket covers. Jacelynn jumped down from her bunk and turned to Courtney, she saw a glowing light coming from underneath her blanket. "Courtney? What are you hiding?" She smirked, the light suddenly flickered off. "Nothing." Courtney replied, peeping her head out from under the blanket.

Jake had almost jumped down the bunk and was standing beside Jacelynn, "Come on, you can show us." He smiled. Courtney huffed and showed them her phone, "They'll take it from me if they see it, but my mom and dad want to keep contact with me. They think its absurd a twelve year old girl has to join these stupid wars." She muttered. Jacelynn gasped, "Your twelve? That's sick!" Courtney nodded, but before they could anything more a man burst into the room. "The Dirty Wars are starting! Out!" He yelled, his eyes narrowed when he saw Courtney's phone and he grabbed it. His hand crunching it with ease. Courtney backed up and her back hit the wall of the bunks. Jacelynn cringed, happy he wasn't in the Wars. "GET MOVING!" He screamed loudly, Jacelynn rushed through the door, frightened.

She stared in amazement at the gears that covered the table in front of her, "This is your troops gear. Get everything ready leave through that door, within ten minutes." The man growled. Jake had already began packing the gear into their troops bags and handing one bag to each of them, "Come on." He murmured.  
They all walked through the door, immediately entering a large dome that circled around them and was as big as a city itself. Courtney gazed around in amazement and turned up to Jacelynn, "This place is so beauti-" Courtney was cut off when they heard gunshots. Jacelynn placed her hands to her ears at the bold noise and noticed the amount of people running out from doors, "In here!" Jake called, pointing into a fern bush. They ducked in, already hearing a shriek that made her heart pound. She glanced out of the bushes to see a man and a woman carrying a teenage girl by the arms, blood pooled out from her chest as she was carried away; the mucky blood staining the grass.

Once the footsteps had quieted down Jake signaled for them to exit the bushes, Jacelynn crept out, blood pulsing through her ears. "This way!" Jake whispered and sped across the grass and towards a ditch. Courtney stared down the ditch, "Are you sure thats safe, we could easily be cornered." She murmured, Jake sighed with frustration.

Jacelynn glanced at them, "Hold up." She said before sliding down the slope, the grass brushed her leg and she shivered. Jacelynn gazed around, finding a hole that let out to an open space. She crawled in and glanced around, it was wide enough for the three of them, though it was pitch black and dusty they could light a fire.  
"Guys! Come on down," She called up, hearing Courtney and Jake's feet slide across the grass and down into the ditch. "In here," Courtney pointed into the hole where Jacelynn was, "This place is good enough for us," Jake murmured, slipping in after Courtney. Jacelynn nodded, "Well we should get some rest." She yawned, searching through the bag to see if there was a blanket inside. She pulled a knitted blanket out and placed it on the ground, "I'll take first watch." Jacelynn murmured, wanting to be kind. Jake nodded and Courtney crawled over to the blanket, flopping down on one end. "Night." Jake mumbled and lied down as well. "G'night." Jacelynn whispered and continued watching the entrance.

Jacelynn had almost fallen asleep, her eyelids drooping slowly, _I need to stay awake. For my Troop._ She kept telling herself. Suddenly she heard a rustle coming from outside, she turned to the bag and searched for a weapon; finding an arrow and heading out the hole with it in hand.  
She gazed around, fear rising in her chest. She forced herself to keep moving, thinking it was just a deer. Suddenly something burst out from the bushes, slamming into her side and sending her to the ground. Jacelynn felt pain well up in her arm and she gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming, her bow and arrow had been tossed to the side and away from her when she had fallen. "Help!" She yelled, giving up on being able to save herself. She dared herself to stare up at what hit her. Glancing up to see a wolf like animal, it had red fangs and its eyes were plain black. Looking into its eyes felt like she was lost in a dark alley, the wolf like animal had red blazing fur and astonishing broad shoulders. It was huge compared to her, drool dripped down from its fangs as it snarled on top of her, its paw still held down her arm. She heard a noise and her eyes grew wide, this animal had wings, and on them a driven mark wrote, _Creature_ in its wing. "Creature?" She whispered aloud, the animal seemed to listen but its ears bent back against its head and its face drew even closer, hot breath whipping at her face. _These animals are called Creature? How are we supposed to defeat its pack?!_

Jacelynn tried to tug her arm out, but it was wedged under the dogs paw. "Help! Someone! Anyone!" She cried, it growled and lunged at her neck with bared fangs. She closed her eyes, scared of what would happen next.

Suddenly a weight lifted off her arm, she heard a howl of pain come from beside her. She stood up, seeing a teenage boy with black hair and torn clothing which was a white plain t-shirt and blue jeans around her age pointing a spear at 'Creature's' face.  
She darted over to him, not caring that he might attack her. _Why would he? He did save me._ She boldly grabbed the spear from the boy and thrust it down the animals throat, it howled a last cry of agony before slowly falling to the ground, its dark black eyes closing and blood seeped through its fur, welling up around Creature's body and leaving a pool of blood surrounding the animal.  
Jacelynn stepped back and away from the puddle, "Why did you save me?" She asked the teenager, her eyes still locked on the battered and twisted body that lay splayed across the grass, "I didn't _help_ you i just, did what i came to do. Kill this thing." The boy replied, glancing up at her, "You would have killed me by now if you were actually doing that." Jacelynn smirked falsely, "Maybe," The boy gave a small laugh. Jacelynn glanced up at him, "Who are you?" She asked. The boy's lush green eyes seemed to scan her body, "The names Brandon, yours?" Brandon smiled halfheartedly, "I'm Jacelynn." She replied, "I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Brandon murmured, staring down at his black shoes; his hair falling and hanging over his eyes. "Me neither, but, i you seem kinda nice." Jacelynn smiled, "Maybe we can meet up here everyday?" She asked, rolling her brown wavy hair to one shoulder. "Maybe, i only just met you. For all i know this could be a trick. So don't freak out and hunt me down if i dont come." Brandon grinned, Jacelynn laughed softly "I wont. I guess i'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She waved a hand, Brandon nodded and began walking away.

Suddenly he turned back and jolted over, grabbing his spear out of her hands, "Forgot..." He laughed nervously and trotted off and up the ditch. Jacelynn bit her lip, _I'll see you tomorrow._ She thought to herself, watching Brandon leave her sight. She smiled and walked back to where she was pinned, grabbing her bow and arrow and heading back to the hole _I'll see you tomorrow..._


	3. Courtney's Journal Entry

Jacelynn watched Courtney as she wrote in her journal, remembering they had been given one each to write inside in case something happened to them, _In case you die..._ She shuddered at the thought and turned away, gazing out the exit of their makeshift home and waiting for Jake to return from his hunting shift.

* * *

**Courtney's Journal Entry**

_I still cant believe that i'm in the Dirty Wars. Its crazy, for the first time ever am I truly this scared. I don't even understand what happened today, i guess i can write this down. It wont take a while..._

I gazed around the forest before walking forward and into the bushes, I heard a scuffling sound and automatically raised my spear, ready to throw it and hit the animal that I was hearing. But, just then, before i could even have a chance to throw my spear the noise had stopped.  
And stopped dead.

I stepped forward to see a dead squirrel lain in front of me, a nut still gripped in one paw. I knew someone else was here, because an arrow was right beside its body right under the cut.  
I gazed around nervously, unsure of what to do. Just then a figure walked over, a girl. She seemed to be around twelve or thirteen. She stopped in front of me and narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" She asked. I backed up, automatically afraid of my enemy, "I'm Courtney." I replied boldly. The girl gave a sigh of relief, "Your the twelve year old girl?" She smirked, "I'm twelve too. The names Natalie," She held out a hand. I cautiously eyed her hand before reaching out to shake it, "Your not gonna kill me, are you?" I murmured, staring up at Natalie while i shook her hand. Natalie shook her head, "Nah, i'm not like that. I'm guessing you aren't either?" I nodded, "I just hunt for my troop." Natalie suddenly shot upright, "You better run, my troop is coming. They'll tear you apart and so will they with me. Run!" She called, I noticed two shapes rushing towards them, I turned instantly and ran for my life.

Literally.

I finally found Camp and entered my troops "home".

_Weird huh? I hate fighting, its true. I'd rather spend my time playing games on my computer, the fact that i never got to say anything to my parents after our fight just sickens me more. If something were to happen here i would be ending my life with a fight with my parents,_

A lump formed in Courtney's throat and she wanted to cry but she held it in.

_I wish i could just go back and say sorry, _

_at least sorry._

* * *

Courtney closed her diary, she tossed it aside and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "It wont be the same if i wrote it in their." She whispered to herself, she pressed her back to the wall of the cave and closed her eyes.

_I hope i can,_

_I hope i can get the chance to say sorry..._


	4. Jake's Chapter

**I'm bored and didn't know how to start this otherwise, soooo, here's a quick chapter! Jake's chapter! Who else should i do a chapter on? And maybe i'll do a long one if i get a good idea...**

**THE SUSPENSE!**

* * *

Jake slipped into the cave, "You guys in here?" He called in, Courtney and Jacelynn nodded. Jake passed out a hare, "All i could catch today." He grimaced, but the others nodded, "Thats good enough to keep us alive." Courtney smirked, she grabbed out a knife and divided up the hare, stealing the big parts for herself.

Jake snorted, "Courtney, share the pieces." He smiled, "Nu!" Courtney held up the hare piece, Jake stood and stepped over, "Come on, Court. Pass the hare!" He smirked,  
Courtney burst out laughing, "You said, "Pass the hare!" " She laughed, then sighed and passed the hare, "I wasn't going to eat it all anyways." She mumbled and dug in to what she had gotten.

Jake gazed at Courtney for a while, forcing himself to look away when she glanced up. He saw Jacelynn smirk from the corner of his eye and he shot her a glare, she held her hands up in defense and laughed, eating what she had gotten.


End file.
